Telephone systems, or more generally audio or voice transmission systems, utilizing IP networks are often referred to voice-over Internet protocol (“VoIP”) systems. Using a data network for a VoIP system can increase the efficiency of data transmission. For example, a device connected to the network that is configured to obtain and transmit audio packets over an internet protocol (“IP”) network, can also be configured to obtain and transmit data packets since both types of packets are transmitted on the same network. Telephone units connected to the network, for example, can act similar to a personal computer using a browser application and can request data from servers and other devices attached to the network in addition to allow a user to “call” another telephone unit. In some embodiments, networked telephone units can be used to access up-to-date directories and obtain files during a telephone conversation.
In some embodiments, the VoIP system can be configured to broadcast an audio message and/or a text message to one or numerous devices connected to the VoIP system. If a VoIP system includes a speaker, the VoIP network can also be used as a paging system, which can eliminate the need for a separate paging system. In the case of an emergency or an important announcement, an audio message or a text message can be sent to one or more devices connected to the VoIP system. An audio and corresponding text message can also be sent together in order to alert hearing impaired individuals of an emergency or an announcement. Also, since an IP network can span multiple locations of an organization or business, the VoIP system can also span multiple locations. This provides businesses and organizations that have multiple discrete locations to page and/or broadcast messages to all their employees or members at one time regardless of their location. The paging capability, however, can be difficult to manage and difficult to ensure that the paging system is being used as intended and by authorized personnel.